


Adam the Titan

by Pekinaso



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Fist Fights, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Hello, readers!This short piece was written in Season 7 to give my recently created Titan some personality and a background story. As usual, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!
Kudos: 1





	Adam the Titan

Adam the Selfish.

Adam the Narcissist.

Adam the Greedy.

Adam was a well-known man. A despised man. He treated everyone as if they were beneath him just because he was wealthy and highly egotistical. His family no longer wanted anything to do with him. He had no friends, much less a lover. But Adam did not care.

Adam didn’t fear loneliness. Nor did he fear dying alone, like many had told him he would end up. But Adam did fear death.

When he was diagnosed with terminal cancer, after having battled it multiple times before, he finally decided spent a part of his riches to have an Exo frame built for him. When his mutilated organic body perished, Adam soon began his life as Adam-1.

Becoming an Exo did not change Adam. Repeated reboots did not change Adam. Adam-2, Adam-3, Adam-10, Adam-15, they were all the same with the exception that each iteration was slightly more forgetful than the last. And so Adam kept his infamous titles.

Until one day.

A group of humans were escaping the Fallen. House of Devils. Vandals picked off escapees one by one with their snipers. A Captain chased the group, swords in its four hands. It yelled something in Eliksni to the Vandals, causing them to scurry over and across junked and rusted cars to find better angles for their sniping.

Among the humans was Adam-17, wearing a tattered cloak and ripped robes. He hated being among these poor people. With his money, he could’ve escaped in a much classier way. A private ship, most likely. In an effort to save himself, he tried to push past the rest, knocking over small children and causing others to stumble. People screamed and cried at him as they tried to hold onto his tattered clothing, but he shook their hands off in disgust. He looked back with his piercing red eyes to glare at the worn and tear-stained face of a mother when he spotted the Vandals taking their new positions and the Captain hot on their heels.

And that’s when Adam realized he didn’t really fear the Fallen either.

He stopped running and pushed past the crowd back towards the Captain, who seemed surprised that an Exo was challenging him. He pulled his hood back and raised a fist. The mechanical knuckles collided with the faceplate of the Captain, who recoiled and faltered. As Adam raised another fist, he thought back to the mother’s look of desperation and helplessness.

Was he finally fighting for someone other than himself?

As he landed his next punch, one of the Captain’s secondary arms swung up and the sword in its hand cut through Adam’s robes and into his chassis. He felt pain shoot up throughout his frame. But he didn’t stop fighting.

And for the first time, Adam didn’t fear death.

As the Captain’s swords ripped into Adam-17, he continued to fight. Even when a Vandal shot off his right arm, he continued to fight. Even as the Captain began to tear his sliced chassis apart, ripping him in half, he continued to fight. He raised his left fist, and delivered a final blow to the Captain’s face with all his strength. The ensuing _CRACK_ rang across the open space as the faceplate shattered, as did the Fallen’s jaw… and judging from the angle the Captain’s neck was twisted in, it would seem that it had broken as well. As the Captain fell, so too did Adam-17. He had just enough strength left to slowly bring his mangled arm across frayed wires up to his shredded chest as the light in his crimson eyes went out.

The fleeing people he managed to save gave him a new name:

Adam the Defender.

But Adam would return. And he would earn more names:

Adam the Striker.

Adam the Sunbreaker.

The Reins of SIVA.

Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This short piece was written in Season 7 to give my recently created Titan some personality and a background story. As usual, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
